Green Eyes Wide Shut Series: Siren’s Call
by Story-Teller FAFA
Summary: A call that's beckons all ghosts, calling them to where? Danny been hearing it too, even in human form, now 16, now he's has find out what it is before he's taken.
1. Chapter 1

_Green Eyes Wide Shut Series: Siren's Call_

Chapter 1

His eyes opened flashing green before settling back to their color of icy blue. He awoke in an instant, without having to suffer in the state of in-between conscious and unconsciousness. The drowsy state. He long lost that pleasure when his ghost sense started to awake him up at night to fight some ghost that decided to interrupt his sleep. He got little sleep at night. Being a half ghost had its tolls on the 16 year old Danny Fenton.

Danny looked around the dark room, wondering why it didn't resemble his own at all then felt a shift and remembered why. He lifted his left arm which was around his head to rub whatever sleep remained in his eyes and combed through his hair. He heard a moan at his movement and glanced down to his right.

He shifted a little so that he could gently move hair out of her face. He frowned at the fact the long normally raven hair was now in braids with weave that was burgundy in color. Don't get Danny wrong. The look was in fact sexy on his ebony lover, it's just the fact that the braids no longer permitted him to be able to run his hands in her hair like he enjoyed.

Danny scowl turned into to a smile as he gazed down upon the gentle face of the person who not only helped make his life hell for half of his freshmen year in high school, but also hunted his ghost half Danny Phantom for about year and a half, until she learned the truth about him. Not only was she soft and beautiful, but a deadly vixen with a black belt in Jujitsu, and an attitude that even had him sometimes shaken in his boots; especially when she would 'accidentally' shoot him with her gun during a ghost hunt when she was mad at him.

He glanced at the clock to see that was a quarter after one in the morning.

"Valerie, wake up baby. Val," Danny whispered to the sleeping girl on his right arm. The only movement she made was her arm tightening around his waist. He started to gently shake the girl awake.

"Go back to sleep Danny." She mumbled into his chest before turning her head away."

"I gotta go V." He said gently and to prove his point he started to get up. Valerie grumbled about being disturbed as she sat up. On instinct she pulled the sheets around her naked frame.

"And you must go because, why?" she asked putting her elbow on her leg and her chin in that hand, looking bored. She watched him as he picked up his scattered clothes from the floor and dress.

"Because the clone I set there is gone, and I need to get back before one of my parents decide to make their nightly visits and check my room. They'd probably think I was nabbed by a ghost or something." Danny replied buttoning his jeans.

Danny had finally figured out how to clone himself last year, and even more so have the clone go into human form when he needed. He didn't use that feature often because it was tiring; he had to let a constant stream of power out to keep the clone stable. He could only do it a couple of hours as long there are only a few miles separating them.

"Besides I would hate to return home in the morning and have them drilling me about where I was and to tell them I was spending the night in my girlfriend's arms won't be as appealing to them as it is to me." Danny replied with a wicked smile which was returned to him. He sat on the bed shirtless as he tied his sneakers.

Valerie stood up letting the sheet slid off her body. Danny couldn't help but stare as she walked away to the dresser where he just placed his shirt and picked up said item.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked, as she slipped on his shirt.

"I'm wearing it, what does it look like. You're leaving, I'm going to need something that's going to remind me of you to last through the night." She said sitting against the windowsill. She watched as Danny finished tying his shoes and went over to her dresser to gather his wallet, cell phone, and a few ghost hunting knick-knacks that he kept on him for emergencies.

Danny, still shirtless, walked over to the sill where Valerie watched his movements, and stopped in front of her.

"Go back to sleep." He said momentarily touching his forehead with hers, then kissing her. Her arms went around his neck and his went to her waist pulling her close to him.

She moaned before ending the kiss. "One day you gotta spend the whole night over."

"Yeah okay, and deal with your father in the morning? I love ya Val, but do I love you enough to be murdered?"

She punched him not too gently in the arm, receiving a groan, "Dad likes you, you know."

"Yeah, for now, but how much will he like me after he sees me in the same bed with his baby-girl without clothes?"

"You'd be like a ghost and disappear, before that happens, literally."

"What if I don't wake up on time?" Danny asked his arms tracing down to her thigh.

"Believe me you, you will." She said with a hint of threat. Danny chuckled and pulled the ebony girl in a hug.

"I should go." Danny said. He pulled away and two light blue ovals traveled appeared from the center of his body, one traveled up and the other traveled down. His blue jeans and white sneakers turned into black pants and white boots. A black shirt with his own logo of DP on it appeared on him and white gloves. The last to change was blue eyes turning green, and his unruly black hair turn snow white.

He looked to Valerie who was staring out the window, and tugged on one of her braids.

"I'm out." He said, giving her a peck.

She nodded and moved off the sill. She watched him step on the sill, and got ready to jump, when she stopped him.

"Danny." She said softly. She touched his arm that was still on the window. He turned to her with an eyebrow raised in question. "Sit down for a second."

"Okay." He replied, seeing the serious look on his girlfriend's face. He slowly sat on the window. She leaned on the wall next to him.

"Don't get me wrong Danny, I love you but..."

"What are you, you breaking up with me?" he questioned jumping up.

"What? No!" she almost yelled before hushing him and herself before settling down to join him on the sill."I'm trying to tell you I'm worried about you, Danny. You've been separating yourself from the others and me too. And you seem preoccupied and distracted like you got something on your mind. What's going on Danny?"

"What Sam and Tuck asked you to check up on me?"

"I have two eyes of my own, I can see this happening. Besides Foley, not so much Manson."

"Still doesn't trust you."

"No." She answered with a shrug.

"Well you did shoot at her best friend with an ectogun last week, so can you blame her?" he asked.

Valerie shrugged her shoulders. "It was an accident, and you're okay right?"

"Accident; and it just happens that earlier that same day, we got in an argument." Danny chuckled.

"Yeah, and if your not carefully we'll find out that history does in fact repeat itself. Besides don't change the subject. I really want to know what's going on with you."

"You know you're sexy as fuck when you get all forceful like that. And in my shirt..." he smirked but it evaporated when he saw she wasn't playing it.

"Listen Valerie, truth is something is up." He stood up and looked out the window, his face in a serious yet blank stare that it's been in for week now. "In my ghost form, I can't help but feel something, well bad, is going to happen. The other ghosts feel it too, some question me about it, but I don't know. The Ghost Zone is almost in chaos or something. I don't know what is going on; it's something that's putting the ghosts in frenzies. Have you noticed that their have been more ghost attacks than normal lately?"

"I've noticed that, I wanted to ask you about that too." Valerie said thinking about five of the ghost she and Danny fought just that day. The week number so far was high like thirty or something and it was only Wednesday.

"I can feel it even now." He said softly, he looked at his hands. "The feeling is indescribable, and I keep hear something even in human form. It's not constant, happens like a few times a day, like someone is calling. But I know that if I answer the call, I'm as good as dead, so I fight it, and to fight it is tiring. Something must be done, and I'm trying to figure out what."

"When did it start?"

"Dunno, maybe a week ago, more?" He looked at Valerie and saw her worried face, and smiled. He wrapped an arm around the ghost hunter and pulled her close. "I'm sure it's nothing, probably the Ghost King or something. And he is easy beat right?" He chuckled sarcasticly.

"Uh, yeah right," Valerie said still unconvinced.

"I'm going to go now okay?" Danny said and she nodded. She gave him a peck on his lips then backed up. "I'll see you in school tomorrow. Go back to bed." Danny added and rose in the air; he turned intangible and flew out the window.

He made his way home becoming visible again. Halfway there he stopped and turned facing the west. He knew it was coming.

It started as a low humming noise almost inaudible. Then it got louder and louder, yet it remained its soft humming.

Danny wasn't even away he was moving toward it until his ghost breath stirred him awake making him realize that he wasn't flying alone. There was other ghost, some he knew through previous fights, other's he seen around the Ghost Zone, some he never seen. They were all flying toward the sound; they were almost to the edge of town

He came to an immediate stop, his tail turning into legs and looked around.

"Damn it." He growled and went to start shaking ghost awake from their trance. "Wake up. You don't want to go that way."

"What's going on dipstick?" Said the female rock singer ghost named Ember.

"Ember," he said after shaking her awake, "help me get wake these ghosts. They'll get lured away."

"Why should I?" she questioned folding her arms with a glare.

"Because it's either help me or get trapped in my Fenton Thermos for a week."

"You drive a hard bargain." She growled and the two went around awakening other ghost. "Any idea what it is?" she yelled out to the halfa.

"Don't know, all I know is what I feel and what I feel is that following that sound..."

"Is bad news," Ember finished.

"Exactly," he then went in front of the surrounding ghost. "HEY! Get back to the Ghost Zone. It won't be as bad there, you can bear it. Let's go." He then proceeded to lead them to his house so they can escape into the Ghost Zone through his family's Ghost Portal. He looked back and saw a few ghosts still heading off.

"Time Maiden, Lunch Lady." He gasped the ones that knew. He started to turn around when Ember flew in front of them.

"It's too late for them, dipstick. You gotta save the ones you have." She said, even she sounded distressing.

"But..."

"Do you think I want this, you can feel it too. What ever it is I wouldn't wish on my worse enemy or you." She added with her hands on her guitar.

"Gee thanks." He said sarcastic knowing she meant that in the most insulting way. He turned more to the ghost who was flying toward the loudening humming. "Sorry." He whispered and then continued onto his house, with the ghosts that he managed to save.

The humming noise heightened and get even higher till it was a screeching noise. By the time the ghosts reached Fenton Works they all were holding their hands over their ears and screaming.

"QUIET!" Danny yelled at the head of the group. His hands were over his ears and his eyes were practically squeezed shut, "If you...damn...if you make any noise and my parent wake up, then you'll have a lot more than this damn sound to worry about. My mother is not a force to be reckoned with." The others nodded just wanting to get away from the piercing noise.

They turned intangible and flew into the dark and quiet house and headed straight for the basement where the Fenton Lab was. Danny opened the portal using the Fenton Scanner and shooed the ghost inside. Ember stalled.

"What about you dipstick?" she asked her hands still over her ears.

"I'm staying here."

"You'll get dragged away."

"Go, I'll be fine."

"Don't say I ain't warn ya." She said and flew into the Zone. Danny closed the portal and sunk to his knees. He rocked back and forth, trying to resist the urge to follow the piercing noise knowing that if he were to follow it, it would go back to its peaceful humming, yet it was sure danger.

The halfa growled and jumped to his feet and into the air; he flew up the three stories to his room and once again collapsed on his knees. The familiar blue rings traveled his body returning Danny Phantom back to Danny Fenton. Danny was breathing hard, exhausted, when he finally lets his hands fall of his sides. The noise dulled down but it was still there still calling him.

Danny sighed and stumbled to his window closing it, muffling the sound even more so. He felt wetness on the side of his head and rubbed it away thinking it was sweat; he looked at his hands and saw red.

"Damn, my ears are bleeding again." He growled to himself. He grabbed a towel that was on the edge of his bed and wiped his dripping blood. He turned on his radio tuning out any more screeching noise indefinitely. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep not one minute later.

* * *

A/N: Hey what's good...this is a trial story...i do have future chapters written but I need to know what readers think of it before I continue any further...i don't want to write a story that's not taken well...so I need good reviews, even flamers. This is a Part 1-Part 2 type story...maybe three...time will only tell 

Sorry For Not UPDating IN FOREVER!!! Chapter 5 Should Be up SOON.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom...but my lawyers are looking into it._


	2. Chapter 2

Green Eyes Wide ShutSiren's Call

Chapter 2

"Hurry up Danny, I'm about to leave." Jazz stated with her hands on her hips, purse on her shoulders. She marched outside.

"I'm coming." Danny yelled from the kitchen. "Wait up." He ran trying to catch up to his eighteen year old sister.

"Have a good day at school kids." Mattie Fenton yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, and if you see any ghosts, give us a call. We'll take care of those ghosts." Jack Fenton said pulling out an ectogun from who knows where.

"Oh Jack put that thing away and finish your breakfast." Mattie replied sipping her coffee.

"Ahh Mattie you never let me have any fun." Jack said sitting back down.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Jazz." Danny said hopping out of the car.

"When is your car getting out of the shop?"

"Tomorrow, it wasn't that much damage as I thought."

"That's why you don't go ghost hunting in your car." She lectured.

"I didn't, it just happened." Danny sighed.

"Whatever you say, Bro, I'll see you this weekend." She chuckled. Jazz went to college at Amity University; she lived in the dorms, but would often come home for visits.

"Hey Jazz." Three voices said from behind Danny. They both turned around.

"Hey guys." Jazz said waving to Sam, Tuck, and Valerie.

"You off," Sam asked leaning against Jazz's car next to Danny.

"Yeah, I got classes in a half hour, and need to pick some things up from my room. I'll be back this weekend."

"See ya." Danny said, he and Sam backed away from the car and they all waved as Jazz drove off.

"So what's new?" Danny asked putting his arms around Valerie's waist.

"Morning to you too," Sam said folding her arms. Danny smiled.

"Yo Danny, you're never going to believe what's happened." Tuck said pulling him away from Valerie and Sam.

"What?" he asked his excited best friend.

"The school just got a bunch of female exchange students and they are goddesses." Tuck said.

"Your drooling Tuck." Danny laughed. He and Tuck walked to the school, with Sam and Valerie behind, not saying two words to each other.

"With reason man, these babes are sexy as I don't know what. Guess who put our names down as tour guides for a couple of them."

"You didn't Tucker," Danny growled stopping and slapping his forehead, wishing he could slap the red hat off his best friend's head.

"Yeah, I thought you would be excited." Tuck said a little put off.

"I would be," Danny sighed, "if I didn't have a girlfriend." Tuck froze remembering Danny's girlfriend for the first time that morning since hearing about the exchange students. He also remembered how deadly she can be when angry. "And if I know Val, then she's probably mad, really mad."

Tucker Foley gulped and slowly turned around. First he saw an amusing Sam who wasn't trying to hide her smile. Sam pointed to the left of her and he gulped again and looking in the direction of Sam's pointing finger. He whimpered when he saw Valerie giving him a death glare.

"Foley..." she growled.

"V-V-Valerie, I swear I forgot he was going with you." He said waving his hands in front of him in truce.

"Is that suppose to make me feel better, Foley?" she growled, the other three could have sworn her green eyes glowed with anger.

"I uh- have this condition. You-you see my mind blanks when the thought of pretty girls are involved." He blanched.

"I vouch that one." Sam said hands on her hips.

"And I second it." Danny smiled with his arms folded, proof that he wasn't about to help save his best friend from his girlfriend.

Valerie took a step toward Tucker and he took one step back. She faked a jump at him and he gave out a girly scream and hid behind Danny.

"Danny get your girl, man." The African American said from behind his friend.

"Just this once, next time you're on your own." Danny said and walked to the seething girl.

"Chill V, I'm sure this can be fixed. I'm sure once we explain things to Lancer he'll remove me from the list." He said holding her hand.

* * *

5 minutes later; Lancer's office

"Gulliver's Travel's Fenton, I am not letting you pull yourself out of this. It would be good extra credit use for you since you're just passing any way."

"But-"

"No buts Fenton and that's final." Lancer replied firmly and pointed to the door. Danny sighed.

* * *

1 minute later: Danny's locker

"Great." Valerie said leaning against the locker next to his.

"Sorry ya'll." Tucker said looking sad.

"There's nothing to be upset about." Danny said closing his locker.

"Yeah, what are you worried about anyway?" Sam baited, "Worried that some girl is going to take Danny away from you."

"Sam..." Danny warned.

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" Valerie said stepping toward the other girl, "Why is that; because it happened to you, Manson?"

"Valerie," Danny growled. The two girls took a step toward each other. Danny grabbed Valerie and Tucker held back Sam.

"This is ridiculous," Tucker said pushing Sam behind him.

"Why can't you two get along?" Danny asked, wrapping his arms around Valerie's waist.

"I try," Valerie said, "but she refuses to give me a chance to prove myself that I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm done walking on egg shells around her Fenton. I'm just done."

"Val-"

"No Fenton," she pulled herself out of Danny's arms and shook her head. "It's clear she doesn't want me around and I'm done trying to fight myself to stay."

"No one's stopping you from leaving." Sam growled from behind Tucker.

"Quit it Sam," Tucker groaned out.

"Fuck you Manson," Valerie growled out.

"Right back at you,"

"Come on guys, this is crazy," Danny tried but was ignored.

"You know, you make it real easy to hate you." Valerie mustered out.

"I'm not having any trouble on this end either. You see Valerie, I can see the real you. You only want to hurt him, like last week. You shot at him."

"Don't even go there; don't try to understand what you don't even know about."

"So you admit it was on purpose," Sam growled pushing Tucker out the way.

"I'm not admitting anything to you." Valerie said folding her arms.

"You are not to be trusted, and I'm going to make Danny see that."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." Danny voiced but was again ignored.

"Or even better try and make him dump me, so you can pick him up."

"It's not even like that; he's my best friend." Sam argued,

"Whatever Samantha," Valerie growled out, and Tucker had to hold Sam back from jumping at Valerie. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, but I know the truth, hell even Tucker know the truth. Danny's just got a lot on his plate and the fact that he can be painfully oblivious to everything, is keeping him from seeing it.

"Hey," yelled out the offended halfa.

"Weren't you leaving?" Sam questioned hotly.

"Oh don't worry I am. You don't have to worry about me anymore." Valerie fiercely replied. She turned on her heels, and stalked away. When Danny tried to grab her arm to get her to stay Valerie pulled away and kept walking.

Danny turned to Sam who was staring at the wall with a fierce stare.

"Are you happy now?" he practically screamed.

"Can't say I'm all that upset," was the reply.

"You know what Sam, you can be so completely..." Danny growled.

"Completely what?"

"Unreasonable," he finished then sighed. "Sam, come on; she's my girlfriend, you're my best friend. Why can't you at least get along with her for my sake?"

"I don't trust her."

"It's been six months since she has been hanging with us. When will you trust her?" He asked defeated. He turned to Tucker. "Tuck..."

"You go man, I'll stay here."

"Thanks." Danny said and turned and ran after his steaming girlfriend.

"She's right you know." Tucker said as the two walked toward their first class.

"Just who side are you on anyway?" Sam yelled.

"Chill, Sam, I'm on yours. But you do need to realize that the only reason you keep pushing her away is because you want to be in her position. If you keep her away, and keep thinking she is a danger to Danny you don't have to come to terms that he loves her, and not you. Well in the way you want him to love you."

"Not helping Tucker." Sam growled out, she entered the classroom leaving the boy behind.

"Damn Sam, you makeloving you hard." He groaned to himself, before following the girl in.

* * *

Danny looked out the high school door and saw Valerie sitting outside on the step. He opened the door and walked behind her.

"Hey Fenton," she said softly. Danny didn't reply as he sat on the step behind her and pulled her to him. The two sat in silence watching students walk in the school.

"Val-"

"Danny, before you say anything, let me tell you this. If you make me try and be friends with Manson then it's going to tear us up. We've been together for about five months that's a long time to throw away over an argument with Sam, don't you think?" she asked.

"It is," Danny said wrapping his arms around her, on hand slipped under her shirt to rub her bare stomach. "How about this, if you can't get along together with her, then say nothing to her."

"Yeah okay, just tell her to do the same." Valerie said.

"Now what am I painfully oblivious too?" Danny asked, and Valerie flabbergasted then chuckled. She stood up and wiped off the back of her skirt. She turned and helped him to his feet.

"If you haven't figured it out by now, then you're not meant to know." She said and pulled him into a soft kiss.

"It's good to be in love." Danny said after the kiss ended.

"Yup, now the bells about to ring lets at least go to some classes today before a ghost decide to attack." Valerie said taking his hand and leading him into the building.

The two made their way into school and when the warning bell rung, they ran the rest of the way hand in hand. They made it in the class the second the bell rang.

"Mr. Fenton, Miss. Grey, so glad you decided to join us." Lancer said, folding his arms. "Please take your seat."

The two smiled and made their way in the back toward their seats, Tucker and Sam was already back there. The four enjoyed having at least one class with them all there, well Sam and Valerie could probably do without the other.

"Now that there aren't any other interruptions we can start class, with a pop quiz." The class groaned in retaliation for Lancer's announcement. He smirked at the groans and started to hand out the quiz.

"This should take about half of the class, I hope you all studied." He said handing out the quiz; he stopped when he came to Danny. "I hoped you studied as well Mr. Fenton." Danny chuckled nervously.

Danny looked down at the quiz and was surprised that he knew at least half of the answers to the questions on the English quiz. He started answering those questions so he won't forget the answer.

Mr. Lancer looked around his classroom and sighed as his eyes landed on one learner who seemed to be having trouble with his quiz. Daniel Fenton. Lancer wouldn't be surprised if the child hadn't even studied anything at all. He failed more times than passed, and all seem to just pass to the next grade; hence why he was a junior now.

Young Daniel Fenton was always a trouble maker, always skipping and leaving classes. Almost never doing his homework, and always seem to in the middle of trouble. At first Lancer chalked it up to just plain rebellion because Fenton come from a family of geniuses, his parents were geniuses, well somewhat; and Jazmine, his sister was an A-plus Student. So the logical choice was of course rebellion.

But Lancer just couldn't place Danny Fenton with rebellions, he doesn't seem the type. Upon first meeting Young Daniel he thought he would be another Fenton, a good student, kind of a kiss upper. And at first he was, he did all of his work, received good grades. And sure he had problems with bullies and got into fights, but what other normal teen hadn't, it was a part of growing up. But then, Lancer heard about an accident in the Fenton lab and Danny was hurt, (which is why Lancer believes there shouldn't be a lab in the house where children have an easy access to it). Danny was out for about two weeks when he returned that's when Danny started acting out.

Lancer didn't do a full investigation into but maybe he should have. Or still do, something's going on with the youngest Fenton and it was his job as a educator to find out what it is.

Lancer was brought out of his trance by a chair scraping. When he looked up to see who the cause of the distraction was he held back rolling his eyes. He should have known.

"Done with your quiz already Mr. Fenton?" the annoyed teacher asked already knowing the answer. He and the rest of the class watched as Danny ignored the question and just made his way toward the door.

"Danny." Sam called standing up. "Where are you going?" Danny just kept walking.

"We have to call him back." Tuck said worriedly for his best friend.

"Call" Valerie said to herself. Then she remember what Danny told her last night,

"_I keep hear something even in human form. It's not constant, happens like a few times a day, like someone is calling. But I know that if I answer the call, I'm as good as dead, so I fight it, and to fight it is tiring."_

"It's calling him now." Valerie gasped as Danny kept moving toward the door. She heard a familiar beeping sound from her ghost hunting watch notifying her that ghosts were nearby. She looked outside and saw a few of them flying over head all appear to be in the trance-like state as Danny-DANNY! She cursed and stood up. "Wake up Danny." She yelled.

"Wake up?" Tucker and Sam wondered.

Mr. Lancer marched to Danny, and grabbed his hand. "To Kill a Mocking Bird, where do you think you're going Mr. Fenton?"

"Huh?" Danny asked waking up at the feel of being yanked back. He looked at his arm and realized he was being held back. He looked around and saw that every eye was on him, with confused and worried faces on; mostly worried about having a nut case in the same class as him.

"WH-what happened?" he asked getting a dizzy spell.

"That's what I would like to know." Lancer said releasing the young boy and crossing his arms, waiting for an answer.

"Uh-" Danny so gracefully began, but then stopped, and looked out the window. It was calling him again. And the calls were getting stronger; this time he didn't even pull himself out of the trance himself. "Not again." He groaned covering his ears, hoping to block out the humming noise that was rising strongly.

"Mr. Fenton, this is not the time to be covering your ears. Listen to me." yelled out Lancer. He went to uncover the ears out of the clearly insane child when a yell stopped him.

"Don't Mr. Lancer." Yelled Valerie, she ran up to the front of the room and stopped in front of Danny. Not a moment later Tucker and Sam joined her.

"Mr. Tucker Foley, Ms. Valerie Grey, Ms. Samantha Manson, return back to your seats this instant."

"But there's something wrong with Danny, Mr. Lancer." Sam replied. She watched as Danny sunk to his knees, groaning and still covering his ears.

"You got to fight it, Danny, don't answer it." Valerie said soothingly. She rubbed his arms consoling.

"Oh God, Valerie, it hurts." He groaned out bending over, still on his knees. The humming was screeching again.

Valerie move to sit on the side of him, "Concentrate on my voice then." She started humming and nameless tune, something she heard often as a child.

"Lord of the Flies what is going on?" Lancer yelled out, watching the scene unfold.

"I don't know." Sam asked worried.

"Is he hearing voices?" Lancer questioned.

"He's hearing something, something bad." Tuck said looked down, the rest followed example. Danny had pulled his hands from over his ears and was staring at the blood on it.

"To Tell a Mocking Bird, his ears are bleeding! Get him to the nurse, quick." Tuck and Valerie helped Danny stand up and pulled him from the room, after Sam opened the door.

"Alright class, continue back with your quizzes. There's nothing to see here." Was the last thing they heard as Sam closed the door behind them.

The four made their way to the nurses office, the only sound was Valerie gone from humming to soft singing. Danny leaned in toward the singer because it seemed to keep the screeching at bay.


	3. Chapter 3

_Green Eyes Wide Shut: Siren's Call_

Chapter 3

Three teenagers stood around one who was lying peaceful in the bed that was provided in the Casper High Nurse's office. No the one lying down, a male Caucasian with long black hair, most was unruly over his eyes, wasn't sleeping just looking out the window thinking to himself.

He was wearing a light blue shirt and loose pants with white and blue sneakers. Currently he had a new feature, a bandage going around his head, to cover his ears, which had stopped bleeding.

The other male in the room was a sixteen year old African American, who was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans, with red sneakers. Plus he was wearing his all famous red hat that he been wearing for many years. He was staring the African American female who was sitting near the bedridden male's head.

This sixteen year old female was holding hands with the bandaged boy, absently combing her fingers through the boys raven hair. She was wearing a blue jean skirt and a light blue shirt with white old schools; pure coincidence that her colors matched that of her boyfriend. Her hair was in braids down; two at each side of her braids were pulled up in a tie. She looked across the bed to the other side to see a female Caucasian.

The female was a vegetarian Goth. Keeping true to her style she was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and a black long skirt with many pockets and black combat boots. Her hair was half up in a ponytail and half down. She was holding Danny's other hand, but was staring back at the female.

"How did you know what to do?" she asked, "Did you do this to him?"

"What? No, I didn't do this." Valerie defended.

"This is not the time to be arguing, Danny's in danger and I want to know why."

Valerie nodded and continued. "Last night, Danny was at my house, I asked him that lately he's been pulling away from us. Like that." She said pointing to Danny's blank face, who was ignoring their conversation over him all together.

"What did he say?" Tucker asked.

"He said that lately, well for a week, he been feeling a bad feeling in his ghost form." She whispered incase someone could overhear him.

"You mean like an omen?" Sam asked.

"I guess, he couldn't describe the feeling itself. All he could tell me was that it was bad, real bad."

"What about the thing with his ears, what was he hearing?" Sam asked, forgetting about their little feud.

"I don't know really. He said that for a week now he was hearing something calling him. As you can see he can even hear it in his human form. Yet, Danny also mentioned that if he answered the call it would be his death."

"How does he know that?" Tucker questioned.

"I don't know," replied the boy of the hour. The others jumped slightly; they didn't even realize he was listening to their conversation. The said boy pulled himself up and rubbed his eyes with both hands, pulling them away from the two girls. "I don't know how I know that going to toward the calling, wouldn't be good."

"Danny what is going on," Asked a concerned Sam.

"I wish I knew." Danny answered rubbing his hands threw his hair. "Something's going on, something bad-"

"DANNY!" screamed an over sized man in an orange jumpsuit as he rushed in. He was followed by a small petite woman in a blue jumpsuit.

"We got a call, Danny are you okay?" asked Danny's mother Mattie. She went to his side and started to examine him.

"I'm fine Ma." He said pushing pulling her hands away from his head. "Nothing to worry about..." Danny smiled sheepishly.

"Are you sure sweetie," Mattie said grasping her sons' hands.

"It's probably a ghost that's affecting Danny." Jack said pulling out an ectogun and waving it around wildly. Everyone ducked in fear of getting shot at. Danny ducked his head.

"Jack give me that." Mattie said taking the gun away from Jack who sulked immediately.

"Awe Mattie..." Said the depressed ghost hunter expert.

"What exactly happened Danny?" Mattie asked turning back to her son.

"I-I really don't remember." Danny lied.

"It could be more serious than I thought." The mother mumbled to herself.

"Mrs. Fenton, Danny probably just suffered from an ear infection or something." Sam said waving away the worry. Danny smiled thankfully at her.

"Yeah, Mrs. Fenton, nothing to get worried about." Tuck added.

"I'm sure those ghosts are involved in this." Jack announced one quick to bounce back.

"You know, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, in class I saw like a lot of ghost flying outside school, away from school." Valerie said trying to get the parents out the room, but also truthfully.

"Where Valerie," Jack asked looking out the window.

"Going west, a lot of them like twenty," Valerie said pointing out the window.

"Twenty you say?" Mattie asked, Valerie nodded, "That's strange, ghosts are solitary creatures by nature. They may travel in small groups like five, but for them to travel with any more than that is a scientific break through. Imagine the research. Maybe we could find out the reason of the existence of ghost all together." She turned to Danny who was smiling at her.

"What are we waiting for then Mattie?" Jack said halfway out the door.

"We can't just leave now? Our only son is hurt we have to take care of him." Mattie said sitting on the bed beside Danny.

"You're right Mattie. We shouldn't be selfish." Jack said entering the room fully.

"It's okay Mom, Dad go. I'm fine." Danny argued pushing Mattie gently off the bed.

"Are you sure Sweetie, it's no problem for us to say." Mattie said still reluctantly.

"Positive, I'm feeling better already." And to prove his point, Danny jumped off the bed, and hopped a few times. "See nothing wrong."

"That's the Fenton attitude. Thanks son, let's go Mattie." Jack said pulling Mattie from the room. The teenagers in the room sighed finally being able to talk freely.

"Danny," Mattie said returning to the room, causing the others to tense up.

"I thought you were leaving Mom." Danny asked walking his mother.

"I am it's just..." she stopped and looked down; she took off her hood showing her light lavender colored eyes, and her auburn short hair. "I think it may be mother intuition or something, if nothing at all..."

"Mom?"

"I don't know what's going on with you, and I hope that one day you'll feel free enough to tell me." Mattie pulled her son into a hug. "I don't know why, but I feel like I should be saying, good luck to you or something. I have this feeling that you're about to overcome something that will make you a man, something that will change you somehow.

"I need you to know that I love you so much Danny, I know that you father and I come down hard on you at times, it's only because we want you to do your best." She finished.

"I love you too Mom." He said holding her tight, until they pulled away.

"You four, you need to take care of each other." Everyone in the room nodded. "It'll only be a matter of time, till you realize how much you guys are worth to each other." She went around hugging each one before exiting the room.

"Well that was weird." Sam said walking around the bed coming to Tuck's side.

"Yeah, that's way weird for Mrs. Fenton." Tucker added.

"Yeah a little too weird..." Danny said folding his arms.

"What you thinking about?" Valerie said, knowing the look the Danny was currently wearing. When he didn't respond did she notice that he wasn't paying her attention. He's been doing that a lot and it worried her. Lately he's been phasing in and out of conversations, it happened way too often for it to be normal.

She walked up to him silently and put her hand on his shoulder. He just looked up at her, something else she found weird. Normally people would somehow flinch if someone would disturb them out of deep thought. But Danny didn't react at all. Maybe she was over thinking things, but still...

"What are you thinking about?" she asked again.

"Just about what my mother said."

"What did she say?" Sam asked.

"She said it was a matter of time." He answered.

"So, that's a normal sentence in a conversation." Tucker replied.

"That's not what I'm thinking about?"

"Are you thinking about the Ghost of Time, Clockwork?" Sam asked and Danny nodded.

"Who is he?" Valerie asked.

"You remember me telling you about that one time I had to face my evil self from ten years in the future, about the ghost who put me there and helped me?"

"Oh yeah," Valerie nodded, remembering what Danny told her about Clockwork.

"What does he got to do with this." Tucker asked.

"Probably nothing and everything..." Danny said and started to withdraw again.

"Focus Danny, you're zoning out on us again." Sam said seeing what was about to happen.

"Sorry, I didn't even realize I was doing that." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck and smiling apologetic.

"Its okay man, just try and focus, you've been doing that a lot." Tucker replied.

"Again sorry, but anyway, I was thinking if anyone who knows what's going on is the master of time himself. After all he can look into the past, present, and future."

"So what are we waiting around here for? If something evil is in fact going on, then we need to stop it, ASAP." Sam announced.

"Does that mean leaving school?" Tucker asked getting excited at the thought of getting out of school early.

"Don't you know it, Tuck." Danny said quickly changing into his ghost form. Tuck jumped for joy, but stopped.

"Wait! What about the exchange goddesses?" Tucker whined.

"Their going to have to wait, we have to go." Danny replied.

"Does this including a trip into the Ghost Zone," Valerie asked. She been in the Zone a few times and none of them was pleasant.

"Why you scared or something." Sam asked with her hands on her hips.

"Not on your life Manson." Valerie answered, she pressed a button on her watch and a red body suit wrapped around her body, turning her into the ghost hunter. "Get us outside Ghost." Though Danny could tell she was smiling under her mask.

The four connected by hands, leaving the two girls away form each other and Danny turned intangible and flew them out the ceiling.

The door opened the second the kids were out of the room, and the nurse walked in holding onto a thermometer.

"Okay Danny, time for me to check up...on...you..." she slowed after noticing the room was in. "Hello? Danny, where are you?" she looked around the room and stomped her feet. "How can I loose a sick student on my first day of work? Lancer isn't going to like this." She rushed out the room.

Danny was high in the air when he turned visible, with three others hanging on him.

Valerie let herself loose and she feel down, no one was worried, and to prove it not a second later a rocket skateboard appeared at the bottom of her feet and she was air borne again. She rode up to where Danny was, and moved up to let Tucker jump on; his arms tight around her waist holding onto her for dare life.

"Watch the hands." Both Valerie and Danny yelled out, Danny more out of possessiveness toward his girlfriend, not wanting anyone to touch her in such an intimate way.

"Uh sorry," Tucker said moving his hands to her shoulders. He looked over to Sam and Danny who was holding her bridal style. He felt Valerie tense under his hands and he knew she saw them too. He would have applauded her for resisting saying something, but he was holding himself up, trying not to fall off.

"Let's go." Danny yelled out, and the four made their way to Danny's house so they could to the Ghost Zone to find Clockwork.

* * *

A/N: Here's the third chapter...still workin on the forth...should be up either by tonight or tomorrow...along with my TAKEN story...still need to find out which stories readers perfer

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM: it's sad Lawyers said it's not lookin too bright for me..but they won't give up till the squeeze every penny out of me...but i'll be worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Green Eyes Wide Shut Series: Siren's Call_

Chapter 4

The group of four made it to Fenton Work's in record time. They made their way to the Fenton Weapons Vault. Danny opened the door after imputing the seven digit code in the keypad. He let the others in before closing it behind them, just in case his parents return finding it open. Luckily both his parents stood right behind him after _making _install a handle on the inside.

"So I take it we're not going right in?" Tucker asked whistling at the sight of the many weapons on the wall.

"How safe would that be to go right in," Sam asked walking to a wall with weapons on it.

"She's right, Tuck," Danny said walking toward a table with newly designed Fenton thermos, the design wasn't knew, it just had a code for unlocking any captured ghost. This way it could fall any which way and it wouldn't open automatically because the button was pushed. "Even with the ghost disappearing even more so, there are some still in the ghost zone that's dangerous for us. Going in there unarmed is just…"

"Gotcha," Tucker picked up. He walked over to the table with Danny and held up a thermos.

"What can we take?" Valerie asked gleaming at a wall full of ecto-guns, like a child in a toy store.

"What you can carry, just as long as it don't slow you down." Danny said. Valerie turned to him with a look that said 'Look at who you're talking to'; Danny smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

"We haven't been in the ghost zone in a month." Sam said picked up a gun that came with a backpack, it was called 'Fenton Ghost Pack', had the ability to hold up to about twenty ghost, much like the Fenton thermos, but when they are released that have little or no energy. It was great for traveling in the ghost zone with, so you wouldn't have to worry about fighting the same ghost over and over again. "Do you think it's empty with this attack?"

"Don't know," Danny replied combing his hair with his fingers, as a sign of frustration.

"I'm not exactly eager to find out." Valerie asked picking up small ecto-guns and placing them each boot.

"What, is the great ghost hunter scared?" Sam asked folding her hands.

Valerie stood up and glared at Sam, "The only thing I'm scared at is what's going to happen to me after I kick your sorry ass."

"Bring it on, bitch." Sam growled back, stepping toward the ghost hunter.

"Okay that's it; time out!" Danny said pulling Sam back away from Valerie, as Tucker held back the other female. "I'm sick of you two arguing." He yelled stepping between the two girls. "For the past five months, you two can't have a straight conversation without it becoming another fight."

"She started it," both girls yelled in unison, glared at each other and finally turned their heads with a 'humph'.

"For two people who argue every damn day, you two are sure alike." Tucker stated and quickly backed up when both girls glared at him.

"I'm going to get something to drink," Valerie said heading toward the vaults door, "I need to cool down before someone in here gets beat down." Valerie threw open the door and slammed it behind her.

Danny sighed and turned to Sam, "Please Sam, just make peace with her, for my sake."

"He's right, Sam, this is serious. How are we supposed to concentrate on finding out what's going on, if we have to spend time stopping both of you from fighting?

"Either you two cool it, or I'm going to have to do this with out either of you." Danny said.

Sam looked at her two best friends and resigned, it was rare time when the two got serious about anything. She sighed in defeat.

"I'll make peace as long as she does." Sam said dropping her hands to her side, both teens smiled.

"I'll let her know." Danny said and disappearing through the door, without even bothering to open it.

"I have to accept it some time right, Tuck." Sam said leaning against the table. Tucker pulled her into a hug.

"It'll get easier with time, I promise," Tucker whispered as he wrapped his arms around the heart broken girl.

Danny reappeared in the living room, and proceeded into the kitchen where Valerie was pouring some cold water into a glass then put the pitcher back. He walked toward her silently though by the way she tensed then relax, he knew she realized that he was there. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Don't make me apologize," she said, leaning into him.

"I won't, just you remember your promise, right..."

"I remembered mine, but you made a promise too, keep her off my back Fenton." Valerie said as she slowly drunk her water.

"I just talked to her, she'll chill. So you do the same." He turned Valerie around and tugged gently on one of her braids. "I really need you to concentrate on our task, not on her."

"Fine,"

"Good, now that that's settled, when are you taking these out?" He asked holding up a braid.

"Why, you don't like them?" she asked him with a glare.

"It's not that, I just miss the feel of yours."

"Forget it, I still have another week, I just had these done a couple of days ago." With that Valerie shoved her drink in his hands and made her way back to the vault. Danny finished the gulp of water that was left and followed after her.

"Okay, are we ready to get to work, finally?" Danny asked upon entry, the others just stared at him. "Right…uh…what is everyone taking?"

"Ecto-guns, Ghost peeler, Fenton phones, Jack-a-Nine-Tails, Fenton Specter Deflector, Fenton Crammer, Fenton Foamer, and as long as we have the Ecto-Converter we can take the Ecto-Skeleton." Sam listed.

"That should cover us," Tucker said, "and if not, I have my faithful technology to back us up." He said grabbing his hand held computer, and rubbing it against his face.

"Hush, right…" Danny added staring strangely as his best friend.

"Hey, this puppy saved us countless times, so don't you dare say anything bad about it." He said, "its okay, I'll protect you form the meanies."

"And he wonders why he doesn't have a girlfriend." Valerie said stunned at the sight, the other two nodded in agreement.

"That's Tucker for you, a package deal." Danny added. "Tuck stop frenching you PDA, and let's get a move on it. Mom and Dad will probably be here any minute now, and I don't want to have to explain why we decided to skip school and raid the vault."

"What's the plan?" Valerie asked as they left the weaponry room.

"I think it would be best if we stopped by the Ghost Prison, see if Walker heard anything."

"I thought you and Walker were enemies."

"They were, and then Danny decided that he should just get a permit to the ghost zone." Tucker provided as they walked down the basement steps.

"Don't make it sound so easy Tuck," Danny said gently nudging his friend, before turning to his girlfriend. "It was pure torture just to get the permit. Walker is the shoot first and asks questions later type of ghost. It took me hours just for him to get me to listen to me without firing anything. Then I had to do hours on top of hours of community service just to pay off the years he wanted me to do time. I spent the whole Christmas and New Years vacation on guard duty at the ghost prison, and doing a quota count of the ghosts entering and exiting the ghost zone in Walker's jurisdiction."

"I guess that's better than having tons attacking you in the ghost zone trying to arrest you."

"Yeah, I'm allowed in the Ghost Zone as long as I my permit don't expire."

"When's that going to be?"

"When Walker starts attacking me again." Danny chuckled. Valerie stopped walking with a confused look on her face. She looked at the person who just walked passed her.

"Is he serious?" Valerie asked Sam.

The said girl folded her hands with a sigh, "Very, he said that Walker told him when he starts attacking him, then the permit has expired."

"And he accepted that?" Valerie asked scratching her head in confusion and disbelief.

"That's what I said." Sam said, both staring at Danny who was smiling sheepishly.

"I'm not even going to go into that one." Valerie replied.

"It's not a like I go in there for vacation or anything. I don't even remember the last time I went into the Ghost Zone."

"It was last week, Danny." Tucker said as they all walked toward the Specter Speeder.

"Not helping, Tucker." Danny said glaring as his friend who only smirked. "Anyway at least the whole thing gave me the opportunity to get a good stasis on the Ghost Zone, now I know whose in there, if their a threat, what places are safe to go to and what are a no-go. Stuff like that."

"And that's better than nothing," Sam finished as she started the newly made Specter Speeder 4.

"You riding," Tucker asked Valerie as he got ready to climb in the speeder behind Sam.

"Nah, I'll use my jet." She said as she watched Danny press his thumb against the DNA scanner which activated the Ghost Portal. She then activated her red suit, and lifted up her helmet.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Danny asked changing into his ghost-self, Danny Phantom.

"We are," Sam said, communicating through the Fenton Phones that was attached to each of the teen's ear. She and Tucker were buckled in the front seat, Sam driving as Tucker worked on the technical gadgets, such as the homing device that he was setting for Walker's Prison, although they all knew where it was due to past experiences.

"Same here," Valerie said jumping up her air glider could activate under her feet, sending her into the air.

"Alright, let's go." Danny said as he launched himself into the air, he watched the Specter Speeder 4, easily went through the portal.

"Danny, wait." Valerie said stopping Danny from entering the portal. He stopped to face her, and eye up in confusion, as she glided up to him. "Don't get hurt to much Danny, cause if you do…"

"I know," Danny said with a smile as he took her hand, "you'll kill me right,"

"Better believe it Ghost." Valerie said and Danny chuckled.

"Well, just to let you know, the threat goes both ways." He said moving in closer to her, for a-

"Where are you guys?" Sam's voice rang from the phones; the two pulled away startled.

"Are you two making out again?"

"TUCKER!" all three teen yelled out at the boy, and a yelp was heard seconds later.

"We're coming," Danny, said motioning Valerie to follow him into the ghost zone. The two sped through the portal unaware what just waited for them on the others side.

* * *

A/N:: (_peaks from behind wall_) Don't kill me, I was meaning to update sooner, but what had happened was, I uhh…but at least it's up now, Right? (_nervous chuckling and goes behind wall at sight of angry readers with pitch forks and fire)_ I'll put up the next one soon (gulp) I hope. 

_(Runs away, screaming loudly_) Please Review!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny, if I did I'd get be sued for all the naughty things I'd make him do...lol


End file.
